Interior design may involve developing and evaluating a design for a room or environment. For example, a user may wish to know the price of various objects, including furniture, lighting fixtures, and wall hangings, which the user decides to place within a two-dimensional (2D) environment, such as a living room. Conventional interior design tools may enable the user to position a three-dimensional (3D) model of an object by selecting the object, and “dragging and dropping” the object to a location in the 2D environment using a mouse, keyboard or other input device.
The inventors herein have recognized various issues with the above methods. Namely, although objects may be positioned independently within the 2D environment, it may be difficult to obtain the price and product information of the 3D objects. Additionally, the user may prefer to know manufacturer and retailer for the 3D object.
One approach that at least partially addresses the above issues may include a method for presenting the user with an interactive catalog, where the user interactive catalog may include information regarding product pricing, product dimension details, retailer, and manufacturer information. The user may be able to browse the content associated with the 3D object.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.